1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electronically controlled locking differentials and, in particular, to an electronically controlled locking differential having a wire harness adapted to logically control operation of the differential.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automotive applications, an electronically controlled locking differential of the related art may be actuated manually and is designed expressly for a four-wheel-drive (4WD) vehicle to allow the differential to be locked or unlocked when it is so desired. The driver can lock the front and/or rear wheels by manually activating a switch or button mounted to a dash or console of the vehicle. This type of torque-controlling device is well-known in the aftermarket. More specifically, an aftermarket system including the differential can be installed using a wire harness, a gear-service kit, locking-mechanism kit, stator/armature kit, and universal-wiring kit. This aftermarket differential should be actuated only under certain conditions—in particular, when the vehicle requires 4WD functionality or is traveling relatively slowly (no greater than about 10 mph).
However, once the driver of the 4WD vehicle manually activates the electronically controlled differential, the differential remains powered until the driver manually deactivates it, typically by pushing a button or throwing a switch. In practice, the differential may remain unnecessarily powered, possibly for even a substantial length of time before the driver deactivates the switch. Furthermore, if the differential remains powered when the vehicle is turned off, the differential is automatically re-powered when the vehicle is turned back on, even when operation of the differential is not actually desired. In addition, the driver may inadvertently bump and, thus, dangerously activate the switch when the vehicle is traveling at highway speeds, say, 70 mph. In any event, unnecessary operation of the differential causes unnecessary locking of an axle of the 4WD vehicle when it is moving, which, in turn, causes premature wear of the differential and related parts and the axle and corresponding tires. Moreover, as a consequence of the differential frequently being powered unnecessarily for extended periods of time, the battery of the 4WD vehicle may prematurely die.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for an electronically actuated locking differential that provides control, power, traction, and off-road performance to a 4WD vehicle. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential that prevents actuation of it when 4WD functionality is not necessary or the vehicle is not traveling relatively slowly. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential that controls momentary “on/off” latching and drop-out power of the differential. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential that does not cause premature wear to related parts and the axle and corresponding tires and is safer to passengers. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential that helps provide longer life to the battery of the vehicle. In particular, there is a need in the related art for an aftermarket electronically-actuated-locking-differential system that incorporates these features.